The time before and after
by PercabethMalecSizzyDestiel
Summary: What and who was Lilith, Way before Dean and Sam? What was her story? Faith, a girl who has been hiding from Lilith her whole life, accidently stumbles upon a portal in which she is dragged to the time where she meets Dean and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight  
Bright angels beside my darling abide  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast

"Shhh, my little Faith. She can`t find you now" Erika whispered. Whilst placing the Lilith abi amulet around Faith`s neck. _She looks adorable_ Erika thought, smiling. Her smile faded and she started crying. Hands went around her waist. Humphery. She turned to him and he looked down at her with a forced smile. "We can`t leave her" She mummbled.

"We have to, there is no other choice" He said gently. He kissed the top of Faith`s head and walked 5 steps. "Are you coming?" He asked. Erika nodded her head, still weeping and gently put Faith down into the basket/cradle which she then put in a tree. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, took Humphery`s, and walked away.

Faith, still left in the tree, didn`t weep at her mother`s leaving, only slept. Screams could be heard afew miles away. The wind let out its` wrath, shaking the tree and knocking the cradle out. Crying, Faith fell with it. At the last minute a woman caught the cradle with Faith inside.

"Shh, you`re ok, you`re fine" The woman said. She looked around, trying to find sight of a person, but, finding none, she walked away, still carrying Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don`t go wandering off into the woods. You know what`s out there!" Ela shouted to Faith. Concern grew on her face.

"Don`t worry I won`t go that far" Faith replied. She ran to the edge of the forest. Gulping for air, she stood at the edge, just looking, waiting for it to come alive. A bird burts from the trees and Faith sprints into the dark woods. _It`s amazing_, she thought. She had never been further than the first tree. Faith turned and saw the dot of light that was the edge of the forest. The birds sang their beautiful song and Faith whistled along. She laughed and would`nt stop smiling. A butterfly flew across her face and she followed it. She was led to and old tree. It was burnt and sap sprung from it. Faith felt as though it was watching her. Suddenly, the tree split into two. She could see the other side of the tree and couldn`t help herself - she walked through.

Faith wasn`t in the forest anymore, she was in some sort of cave. But the cave wasn`t dark and gloomy as most were, this was pretty and full with stuff. She didn`t know what most of it was but went to each object, poking at it. She picked up a book, she couldn`t read the words - they were unfamiliar. She sat down at a table with the book and opened it. She was annoyed that she had never learnt these words and kept looking at the first one over and over again.

"Who are you?" Asked a man. He was extremly tall and had long hair for a man. He held a knife in his hand which had marking on, but she couldn`t see them properly. He was walking towards her and she stood there, frozen, unable to move. She began to speak.

"I-I`m erm F-F-Fa-Faith" Faith stuttered.

"What are you doing here? How did you get inside?" The gigantic man asked but he spoke more gently as he could see Faith was only about 14, 15 and she seemed scared so he didn`t want to scare her. Faith pointed behind her where the tree had been but it had vanished. panick welled up inside her and she started to cry. "Hey don`t cry, don`t cry. My name is Sam, all I want to know is how did you get here"


	3. Chapter 3

Faith wouldn`t stop crying even though the large man-Sam tried to help. "I won`t hurt you!" He reassured her. Sam put the knife down. "see" He smiled at her. Sam had a cute smile, Faith thought and it made her stop crying and smile too. She sniffled then began talking.

"I-I- don`t kn-know" She answered. Faith wiped her nose along her arm and Sam nodded. He stood up and went out of the room for a couple of seconds. Faith felt awkward, she didn`t know where she was or how she got here and here she was being unlady like. Sam came back and was holding some sort of shaped thing. He handed it to her but she just stared at it blankly.

"Here" He took something out if the wierd thing and handed it to her. It felt soft like clouds you only ever dream of. "You wipe your nose with it"

"Oh" Faith wiped her nose with the soft cloud but she didn`t know where to put it. Sam took the tissue and, with a disgusted look on his face, put it in a long tube looking thing, thought Faith.

"Sammy, I Think I found us a ca-" A deep voice said. An incredibly handsome man walked into the room, his eyes stood out to Faith. _He must be from some sort of fairytale_ Faith wondered. He stared at Faith, a nervous but angry look in his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Dean, this is Faith?" Sam turned round to look at Faith for confirmation, Faith nodded her head.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute" It wasn`t a question, it was a demand. Sam followed Dean round the corner. "What`s she doing here? And more importantly, how did she get in?" Dean asked.

"I don`t know, that`s what I was trying to figure out" Sam replied. Dean went back around the corner.

"It`s Faith, huh?" Faith nodded at Deans question. "What are you? Some sort of shapeshifter?" Faith looked at Dean, confused she shook her head.

"She`s not a shapeshifter" Another voice spoke. The man wore a suit and a trechcoat. Faith was shocked at how he came out of nowhere.

"Cas?" Dean said. Cas walked over to Faith and put two of his fingers on her head.

"She`s just human" Cas replied. "But she was a human way before you and Sam"

"What so she time travelled?" Sam asked.

"Apparently" Cas answered. "She walked through some sort of portal which are hard to find these days but they were all over the world when there was no electricity. That is what made them all disappear"

A light exploded from the centre of the room. A woman came through it.

"Friend of yours Cas?" Dean asked. Cas didn`t reply, he stood there frozen.

"Faith, I was looking everywhere for you, I told you not to go into the forest" The woman spoke.

"Cas who is she?" Sam asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don`t know, she`s human for sure" Cas stated. He stared at her for a while trying to grasp a part of who she might be. However it didn`t work.

"You know I couldn`t help it, it was calling me!" Faith said to the woman, using big gestures to ephasize the words. The woman shook her head.

"Yes but you heard what the man said" The woman said. Dean and Sam looked at eath other, both with the same expression.

"I`m glad you`re having your family reunion, but can someone at least tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"This doesn`t concern you wierd man" The woman shouted. Dean looked confused then his thoughts were unreadable. Faith just sat down on the closest chair and sighed. "Oh don`t sigh at me young lady, you know those were`nt my orders"

"Then whose were they?" Cas demanded in his deep voice, his eyes, still trying to read the womans thoughts.

"A man" The woman screamed at Cas. She seemed as though she was about to explode. Dean backed up afew steps; he didn`t intend to be close the the woman when her wrath will escape.

"Does this man have a name?" Sam asked, curious, as he always is.

"Erm...I... think it was something along the lines of Lu...Luc-"

"Lucifer?" Cas interrupted. His eyes woke and the blue inside them came alive with energy and fear.

"Yes. Do you know him too?" The woman asked. Sam, Dean and Cas all looked at each other with alarm and slowly drew out their weapons without the woman noticing.

"Are you some sort of demon?" Dean asked, his tone of voice changed. The woman looked confused, asif she didn`t understand what he was asking her. They kept the weapns behind their backs.

"De-mon? What is that, i`ve never heard of it whatever it may be" The woman assured them, still confused, she tried recalling the word in her mind but nothing came up. "If your suggesting i`m a demon, i`m not" She implied. The woman looked around the room and with a sigh she said: "I`m a witch" she blurted out. "My mum was a witch too, all my family has been"

"I`m a witch?" Faith asked, looking concerned because she had heard all sorts of stories including witches, bad stories, she couldn`t be a witch - she kept telling herself.

"No, i`m not your...birth mother... I saw you in a tree when you was a baby and your cradle fell and I caught it. There was no-one around and I couldn`t leave you like that! Faith was carved into your cradle so I assumed that was your name and you smiled at the sound of it." The woman blurted out. Faith had tears in her eyes and Sam sat down next to her telling her it was going to be alright.

"What is your name?" Cas asked with curiosity but with a hint of fear.

"Lilith. My name is Lilith" The woman - Lilith said.


End file.
